


Greek Fire

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, angry mama bear contemplating her future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't breathe without them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greek Fire

She couldn’t breath. Maybe it was just that, it wasn’t that the halting of her breath was from shock or horror and the inability to do a thing...but instead that perhaps she couldn’t breathe because him and their baby were gone. She needed them to breathe as much as she needed oxygen. They were gone, in two distinctively different ways, but they were gone nonetheless and she could do nothing to help and nothing to stop it happening. 

Antonia just wanted Nate to wrap his arms around her like he’d done so many times before, to count the freckles on her face and tell her that it was okay, that they’d find their baby and everything would be alright. But he couldn’t...he was dead...he was gone, the light that once filled his green eyes was dim, the laughter and love he always held there gone...he was gone. 

And all that was left was anger. Pure, undeniable rage that burnt hot within her like Greek fire unable to be to put out. She would _kill_ to get her baby back, she would kill to avenge Nate...she would kill because she had to and because she had so little time with either of them and those _cold-hearted motherfuckers_ had killed Nate, had taken her baby, and had left her there to stare at the corpse of her husband, his soul no longer there. She would not stop until she had Shaun back and she would not stop until she had ruined every single person who was behind this. 

She was a survivor and she wouldn’t _ever_ back down.


End file.
